1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a furniture unit using a dual slider mechanism and, more particularly, to a furniture unit having a slider mechanism which allows a door to open completely in two directions.
2. Background Description
Current furniture units include slider mechanisms that are cumbersome, difficult to manufacture and include many installation pieces. These slider mechanisms are expensive to manufacture and require additional setting pieces when installing on furniture and the like. For example, one known slider mechanism includes three carriages in order to allow movement or sliding of a door or the like in two opposing directions. More specifically, this known system includes a center carriage that is sandwiched between two outer carriages. A bearing system interconnects the three carriages. The use of the center carriage and bearing system required to assembly the three carriage system is both complicated and labor intensive to manufacture and install. This adds to the overall costs of the slider mechanism and, in addition to the overall cost of the furniture unit. Moreover, the installation of this type of slider assembly requires additional setting pieces that further adds to the cost of the overall system. Other problems are also known.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.